With deregulation of the telephone company and the advent of private ownership of individual telephones there was a requirement for a telephone connection box at the user end of the phone system. The user then would own the telephone and wiring to the box and the phone company would own the telephone line to the box. Both parties would share responsibility for the box. In the case of an interruption in service then it would be possible to test at the box to determine whether the problem was in the telephone line, or in the user's home.
However, the conventional telephone connection box is also subject to breakdown. Moreover, in the conventional box the connectors are all fastened and it is therefore difficult to replace wires inside the confined area of the conventional box. Therefore, a telephone connection box which is readily accessible is needed.
The characteristics of such a telephone connection box would include connectors which can be removed easily so that they need not be repaired within the constraints of the box. It also is necessary to provide a protective seal on the box which is effective to seal access to the box, but will not interfere with maintenance on the connectors therein.